mathwikiaorg_ro-20200213-history
Acustică
thumb|right|300px Acustica este o ramură a fizicii al cărui obiect îl constituie studiul producerii şi propagării undelor acustice, precum şi al efectelor produse în urma interacţiei acestora cu mediul pe care îl străbat. Prezintă numeroase aplicaţii în tehnică (electroacustică, ultraacustică), medicină (acustica fiziologică), în arhitectură la proiectarea sălilor de spectacol, a clădirilor cu izolare fonică (acustica arhitecturală) etc. Producerea și propagarea sunetelor Vibrațiile corpurilor materiale se propagă prin aer (și în general, prin orice alt gaz) și ajungând la ureche produc senzația auditivă, pe care o numim sunet. Trebuie să menționăm însă că nu toate oscilațiile recepționate de ureche sunt percepute auditiv. Obiectul acusticii îl constituie studiul producerii și propagării sunetelor, înglobând aici nu numai vibrațiile auditive, ci pe cele care nu produc senzație auditivă, cum ar fi ultrasunetele. Vibrațile produse într-un punct al unui mediu se propagă în acel mediu din aproape în aproape sub formă de unde. În aer (ca și în orice alt gaz) sau în lichide avem de-a face cu unde longitudinale. Undele sonore fiind oscilații ale mediului produse de vibrațiile unor corpuri materiale, vor avea proprietățile undelor elastice. Astfel viteza de propagare va fi: :: v= \sqrt {\frac {\gamma R T}{M}} \! (1) unde M''' este masa unui mol de gaz, '''T - temperatura absolută, R''' - constanta gazelor, iar \gamma \! este raportul dintre căldura specifică a gazului la presiune constantă și, respectiv, la volum constant ( \gamma = \frac {C_p}{C_v} \! ). Această relație, numită și formula lui Laplace, ne arată că viteza de propagare a undelor sonore este proporțională cu rădăcina pătrată a temperaturii '''T și nu depinde de presiunea gazului. Sunetele se propagă mai rapid și la distanțe mai mari prin solide și lichide decât prin gaze, deoarece vibrațiile se transmit mai ușor în straturi care au moleculele apropiate. Materialele moi absorb sunetul, iar vidul îi împiedică propagarea. În realitate, în afară de temperatură, mai există și alți factori care influențează viteza de propagare a sunetului și care nu au fost luați în seamă la deducerea formulei. Astfel de factori sunt umiditatea aerului (viteza e mai mare în aerul umed decât în cel uscat), ionizarea aerului care duce la creșterea vitezei, curenții de aer, precum și intensitatea sunetului. Deoarece ne interesează îndeosebi propagarea sunetului în aer, vă prezentăm un tabel cu valorile vitezei pentru unele medii (pentru gaze și lichide este indicată și temperatura): Când izvorul sonor (presupus punctiform) este în repaus, undele sonore care pornesc din acest punct sunt sferice, fronturile de undă fiind suprafețe sferice concentrice. În cazul în care sursa sonoră se mișcă (să presupunem rectiliniu), centrele suprafețelor sferice se vor găsi pe linia care reprezintă traiectoria sursei. În funcție de viteza sursei în raport cu viteza de propagare a sunetului, avem trei situații: right|200px right|200px right|200px a) Viteza sursei sonore (u') mai mică decât viteza ('v) a sunetului, undele sonore se înconjoară una pe alta fără să se întretaie, însă nu mai au același centru, îngrămădindu-se în direcția în care se mișcă sursa (figura 1). După cum se vede, punctul A''', spre care se îndreaptă izvorul sonor, este străbătut de un număr mai mare de unde în unitatea de timp (frecvența crește - efectul Doppler-Fizeau). Situația este inversată pentru punctul '''B, de care izvorul se îndepărtează. b) Viteza undei sonore (u') este egală cu viteza ('v) a sunetului, undele sferice se ating în fiecare moment într-un punct comun, care este punctul în care se găsește sursa în acel moment (punctul A''' din figura 2). Un observator așezat în direcția spre care se mișcă sursa primește deodată toate undele sonore sub forma unui pocnet ("bangul" sonic). '''c) Viteza undei sonore (u') mai mare decât viteza ('v) a sunetului, în acest caz, undele sferice se întretaie. Înfășurătoarea acestor unde este un con cu vârful în punctul unde se găsește sursa în momentul respectiv (figura 3), unde unghiul \varphi \! dintre generatoarea conului AO_6 \! și direcția de deplasare a sursei ( O_1O_6 \! ) este dat de relația: :: \sin \varphi = \frac {\| O_1 A \|}{\| O_1 O_6\|} = \frac {v \Delta t}{u \Delta t} = \frac v u , \! (2) unde \Delta t \! este timpul în care sursa s-a deplasat de la O_1 \! la O_6 \! și, respectiv unda sonoră excitată în O_1 \! s-a propgat pe distanța \| O_1 A \|. \! Situația apare ca și cum sursa sonoră ar trage după ea undele sonore, un observator situat în partea spre care înaintează sursa va recepta undele sonore în ordine inversă în raport cu cea în care au fost produse. Corpurile care se mișcă cu o viteză mai mare decât cea a sunetului (supersonice) produc, prin comprimarea aerului în direcția de înaintare, o undă care nu are un caracter periodic, reprezentând doar un domeniu de comprimare care se propagă cu viteza sunetului. O astfel de undă se numește undă de șoc sau undă balistică. Ele provoacă senzația unui șoc puternic. Aceste unde apar de exemplu, în cazul proiectilelor sau al avioanelor cu reacție. Calitățile sunetului Sunetele pot fi caracterizate prin trei calități principale: înălțimea, intensitatea și timbrul. a) Înălțimea sunetului este proprietatea sa de a fi mai profund (grav) sau mai acut (ascuțit, ''subțire) dacă au aceeași frecvență, iar în cazul în care au frecvențe diferite, este mai înalt (acut) cel care are frecvența mai mare. Din această cauză, înălțimea sunetului se exprimă numeric prin frecvența undei sonore. Să observăm aici că vibrațiile libere ale corpurilor materiale au loc, în general, cu diferite pulsații proprii, spre deosebire de cazul oscilațiilor punctului material în care avem o singură frecvență de vibrație, determinate de masa corpului și constanta forței elastice ( \omega_0 = \frac k m \! ). Astfel, un corp material care vibrează va produce sunete de diferite înălțimi, de frecvențe bine determinate pentru fiecare corp. Sunetul emis de corp, sunet cu frecvența cea mai mică, se numește sunet fundamental, iar cele corespunzătoare unor frecvențe egale cu multiplii întregi ai frecvenței sunetului fundamental se numesc armonice superioare. În natură se întâlnesc foarte rar sunete curate, care să aibă o frecvență bine determinată, sunetele naturale fiind, de fapt, compuse din sunete de diferite frecvențe. b) Intensitatea sau tăria sunetului într-un anumit punct din spațiu este detertminată de cantitatea de energie pe care o poate transporta unda sonoră în unitatea de timp prin unitatea de suprafață așezată în acel punct, perpendicular pe direcția de propagare. Pentru a vedea care sunt mărimile de care depinde intensitatea, să considerăm un paralelipiped de secțiune \Delta S, \! perpendicular pe direcția de propagare a undei și de lungime vT \! (fig. ). Suprafața \Delta S \! va fi străbătută într-o perioadă T''' de energia medie '''W a undei sonore care se găsește în paralelipipedul considerat. center :: W = w \cdot \Delta S \cdot v T \! (3) Intensitatea va fi deci: :: I = \frac{W}{\Delta S \cdot T} = w \cdot v = \frac 1 2 \cdot A^2 \cdot \omega^2 \cdot \nu = 2 \pi^2 \rho A^2 v^2 \nu^2, \! (4) se vede că intensitatea sunetului depinde atât de mărimi care caracterizează oscilația sonoră (A, \nu), \! cât și de mărimi care caracterizează mediul (\rho, \nu). \! În cazul undei plane, amplitudinea oscilației nu depinde de distanța de la izvorul sonor și, în consecință, intensitatea va fi aceeași în orice punct. Dacă însă sunetul se propagă prin unde sferice situația se schimbă. Pentru a vedea cum să considerăm cantitatea de energie care străbate într-o perioadă o suprafață sferică de raza r''' cu centrul în punctul în care se găsește unda sonoră. Dacă considerăm propagarea într-un mediu omogen, energia care străbate un element \Delta S, \! suficient de mic, al suprafeței este dată tot de relația (3). Cum w, v \! și T \! au aceleași valori în orice punct de pe suprafața sferică de raza '''r, energia care trece prin toată suprafața sferică va fi: :: W = 4 \pi r^2 \frac 1 2 \omega^2 A^2 \rho \nu T. \! Considerând propagarea fără absorbție, energia transportată de undă, într-o perioadă, prin orice suprafață sferică cu centrul în sursa sonoră, trebuie să fie aceeași. Cum w, \rho, \omega, v \! și T \! sunt toate aceleași în toate punctele mediului, trebuie să avem Ar= const. \! sau A = \frac{A_0}{r}, \! adică amplitudinea este invers proporțională cu distanța până la sursa sonoră. Pentru unda sonoră putem descrie I = \frac{I_0}{r^2} \! cu I_0 = 2 \pi^2 \rho A^2 \nu^2 v^2 \! adică intensitatea undelor sonore sferice scade invers proporțional cu pătratul distanței de la sursă. c) Timbrul. Între sunetele de aceeași intensitate și înălțime, emise de instrumente diferite, există o deosebire calitativă pe care o numim timbrul sunetului. Un mod de vibrație a unei surse sonore reprezintă distribuția ventrelor și nodurilor undelor staționare. Această deosebire este legată de faptul că un corp material emite, în afara sunetului fundamental și o serie de sunete de frecvențe superioare însă de intensități mai mici decât a celui fundamental. Acestea depind de lungimea tubului sau corzii sonore. Corzile instrumentelor sau coloanelor de aer din tuburile instrumentelor de suflat trec de la un mod de vibrație (oscilație) la altul foarte repede, încât totdeauna sunetul muzical este un sunet compus, în care sunt prezente simultan și frecvențe superioare, numite armonice. Timbrul este determinat tocmai de aceste sunete superioare care însoțesc sunetul fundamental. Aceeași piesă nu produce aceeași senzație auditivă și impresie asupra psihicului dacă este redată de voci umane sau de instrumente diferite. Experiența arată că timbrul undei sonore depinde de numărul, înălțimea și intensitatea sunetelor superioare, dar nu depinde de diferența de fază dintre aceste vibrații (mai exact). Modurile de vibrație proprii ale corzilor vocale, care au lungimi diferite la oameni, cu frecvențe armonice caracteristice, deosebesc vocile prin timbrul specific. Sunetrele vocale sunt produse de vibrația corzilor vocale sub acțiunea unui flux de aer. În actul vorbirii, intră în acțiune cavitatea bucală, mușchii gâtului, limba, buzele, faringele, care transformă sunetele în cuvinte. Sunetele muzicale sunt emise prin modificarea distanței și tensiunii în corzile vocale sub acțiunea mușchilor gâtului. Perceperea sunetelor Perceperea sunetelor de către om se realizează prin intermediul urechii. Vibraţiile auditive sunt transmise prin intermediul diferitelor părţi ale acestui organ, făcând să vibreze aşa-numitele fibre ale lui Corty. Sub acţiunea unui sunet de înălţime (frecvenţă dată), vibrează anumite fibre axcitând terminaţiile corespunzătoare ale nervului auditiv, care la rândul său transmite excitaţia le creier. Nervii auditivi transformă energia vibraţiilor produse în ureche de undele sonore în mici impulsuri nervoase (biocurenţi) care produc în creier o senzaţie auditivă (depinde de vârsta şi starea receptorului auditiv). Frecvenţa sunetelor audibile este cuprinsă între aproximativ 16 Hz şi 20.000 Hz. Aceste limite variază însă de la o persoană la alta şi în general cu vârsta. Vibraţiile de frecvenţă mai mică decât 16 Hz se numess infrasunete, iar cele de peste 20.000 Hz se numesc ultrasunete. Se constată de asemenea că şi intensitatea sunetului este cuprinsă între anumite limite, aproximativ 4 \cdot 10^{-12} \frac{W}{m^2} \! şi 2 \cdot 10^{2} \frac{W}{m^2}. \! Intensitatea minimă care determină senzaţia minimă se numeşte prag de audibilitate. Dacă intensitatea sunetului creşte foarte mult, în ureche apare o senzaţie de presiune şi apoi de durere. Intensitatea maximă peste care apare această senzaţie se numeşte prag tactil sau pragul senzaţiei de durere. Limitele de intensitate depind de frecvenţa sunetului. Astfel se constată că pentri frecvenţe cuprinse între circa 1000 Hz şi 3000 Hz, urechea este mai puţin sensibilă, pragul de audibilitate este cel mai de jos, atingând valori de ordinul 10^{-12} \frac{W}{m^2}. Pentru frecvenţe mai joase sau mai înalte, urechea este mai puţin sensibilă, pragul de audibilitate şi pragul senzaţiei de durere (curbele pline). Regiunea dintre cele două curbe reprezintă suprafaţa intensităţilor audibile sau suprafaţa de audibilitate. Intensitatea senzaţiei auditive (intensitatea subiectivă a sunetului) nu este proporţională cu intensitatea sunetului. center Fișier:Elemente de acustica 5.png Fișier:Elemente de acustica 6.png Fișier:Elemente de acustica 7.png Vezi și * Ecuația undelor sonore ------------------ 1. Producerea si propagarea sunetelor Vibratiile corpurilor materiale se propaga prin aer (si, in general, prina orice alt gaz) si ajungand la ureche produc senzatia auditiva, pe care o numim sunet. Trebuie sa mentionam insa ca nu toate oscilatiile receptionate de ureche sunt percepute auditiv. Obiectul acusticii il constituie studiul producerii si propagarii sunetelor, ingloband aici nu numai vibratiile auditive, ci se pe cele care nu produc senzatie auditiva, cum ar fi ultrasunetele. Vibratiile produse intr-un punct al unui mediu se propaga in acel mediu din aproape in aproape sub forma de unde. In aer (ca si in orice al gaz) sau in lichide avem de-a face cu unde longitudinale. Undele sonore fiind oscilatii ale mediului, produse de vibratiile unor corpuri materiale, vor avea proprietatile undelor elastice. Astfel viteza de propagare va fi v= E ρ . In cazul gazelor aceasta relatie devine: unde M este masa unui mol de gaz, T – temperature absoluta, R – consatanta gazelor, iar γ este raportul dintre caldura specifica a gazului la presiune constanat si, respective, la volum constant (γ = Cp/ Cv). Aceasra relatie, numita si formula lui Laplace, ne arata ca viteza de propagare a undelor sonore este proportionala cu radacina patrata a temperaturii T si nu depinde de presiunea gazului. Sunetele se propaga mai rapid si la distante mai mari prin solide si lichide decat prin gaze, deoarece vibratiile se transmit mai usor in straturi care au moleculele apropiate. Materialele moi absorb sunetul, iar vidul ii impiedica propagarea. In realitate, in afara de temperatura, mai exista si alti factori care influenteaza viteza de propagare a sunetului si care nu au fost luati in seama la deducerea formulei. Astfel de factori sunt umiditatea aerului (viteza e mai mare in aerul umed decat decat in cel uscat), ionizarea aerului care duce la cresterea vitezei, curentii de aer, precum si intensitatea sunetului. Deorece ne intereseaza indeosebi propagarea sunetului in aer va prezentam un table cu valorile vitezei pentru unele medii (pentru gaze si lichide este indicata si temperatura): Cand izvorul sonor (presupus punctiform) este in repaus, undele sonore care pornesc din acest punct sunt unde sferice, fronturile de unda fiind suprafete sferice concentrice. In cazule in care sursa Sonora se misca (sa presupunem rectiliniu), centrele suprafetelor sferice se vor gasi pe linia care reprezinta traiectoria sursei. In functie de vitza sursei in raport cu viteza de propagare a sunetului avem trei situatii: a) Viteza sursei sonore (u) mai mica decat viteza (v) a sunetului, undele sonore se inconjoara una pe alta fara sa se intretaie, insa nu mai au acelasi centru, ingramadinduse in directia in care se misca sursa (figura 1). Dupa cum se vede, punctual A spre care se indreapta izvorul sonor este strabatut de un numar mai mare de unde in unitatea de timp (frecventa creste – efectul Doppler-Fizeau). situatia este inversata pentru punctual B, fata de care izvorul se indeparteaza. b) Viteza sursei sonore (u) este egala cu viteza (v) a sunetului, undele sferice se ating in fiecare moment intr-un punct comun, care este punctul in care se gaseste sursa in acel moment (punctual din figura 2). Un observator asezat in directia spre care se misca sursa primeste deodata toate undele sub forma unui pocnet (bangul sonic). c) Viteza sursei sonore (u) mai mare decat viteza (v) a sunetului, in acest caz, undele sferice se intretaie. Infasuratoarea acestor unde este un con cu varful in punctual in care se gaseste sursa in momentul respectiv (figura 3).Unde unghiul φ dintre generatoarea conului (AO6) si directia de deplasare a sursei (O1O6) este dat de relatia: sin φ = || || || || 1 6 1 O O O A = u t v t Δ Δ = u v , (2) unde Δt este timpul in care sursa s-a deplasat de la O1 la O6 si, respective unda Sonora excitata in O1 s-a propagate pe distanta ||O1A||. Situatia apare ca si cum sursa Sonora art rage dupa ea undele sonore, un observator situat inpartea inspre care inainteaza sursa va primi undele sonore in ordinea inverse in raport cu cea in care au fost produse. Corpurile care se misca cu o viteza mai mare decat cea a sunetului (supersonice) produc, prin comprimarea aerului in directia de inaintare, o unda care nu are character periodic, reprezentand doar un domeniu de comprimare care se propaga cu viteza sunetului. O astfel de unda se numeste unda de soc sau unda balistica. Ele provoaca senzatia unui soc puternic. Aceste unde apar de exemplu, in cazul proiectilelor sau al avioanelor cu reactie. 2. Calitatile sunetului Sunetele pot fi caracterizate prin trei calitati principale: inaltimea, intenstitatea si timbru. a) Inaltimea sunetului este proprietatea sa de a fi mai profound (grav) sau mai acut (ascutit, subtire). Experimental s-a constatat ca inaltimea sunetului depinde de frecventa oscilatiilor sonore. Astfel, urechea apreciaza doua sunete cu aceeasi inaltime (sunt la unison) daca au aceeasi frecventa, iar in cazul in care au frecvente diferite, este mai inalt (acut) cel care are frecventa mai mare. Din aceasta cauza, inaltimea sunetului se exprima numeric prin frecventa undei sonore. Sa observam aici ca vibratiile libere ale corpurilor materiale au loc, in general, cu diferite pulsatii proprii, spre deosebire de cauzl oscilatiilor punctului material in care avem o singura frecventa de vibratie, determinate de masa punctului si constanta fortei elastice (ω0 = k/m). astfel, un corp material care vibreaza va produce sunete de diferite inaltimi, de frecvente bine determinate pentru fiecare corp. Sunetul emis de corp, sunet cu frecventa cea mai mica, se numeste sunet fundamental, iar cele corespunzatoare unor frecvente egale cu multiplii intregi ai frecventei sunetului fundamental se numesc armonice superioare. In natura se intalnesc foarte rar sunete “curate”, care sa aiba o frecventa bine determinate, sunetele naturale fiind, de fapt, compuse din sunete de diferite frecvente. b) Intensitatea sau taria sunetului intr-un anumit punct din spatiu este determinata de cantitatea de energie pe care o transporta unda sonora in unitatea de timp prin unitatea de suprafata asezata in acel punct, perpendicular pe directia de propagare. Pentru a vedea care sunt marimile de care depinde intensitatea, sa consideram un paralelipiped de sectiune ΔS, perpendicular pe directia de propagare a undei si de lungime νT (figura 4). Suprafata ΔS va fi strabatuta intr-o perioada T de energia medie W a undei sonore care se gaseste in paralelipipedul considerat Intensitatea va fi deci: I = S T W Δ ⋅ = w·v = 2 1 · A2·ω2·ν sau 2π2ρA2ν2v (4), se vede ca inensitatea sunetului depinde atat de marimi care caracterizeaza oscilatia sonora (A, ν), cat si de marimi care caracterizeaza mediul (ρ, v). In cazul undei plane, amplitudinea ocsilatiei nu depinde de distanta de la izvorul sonor si, in consecinta, intensitatea va fi aceeasi in orice punct. Daca insa sunetul se propaga prin unde sferice situatia se schimba. Pentru a vedea cum sa consideram cantitatea de energie care strabate intr-o perioada o suprafata sferica de rasa r cu centrul in punctul in care se gaseste unda sonora. Daca consideram propagarea intr-un mediu omogen, energia care strabate un element ΔS, suficient de mic, al suprafetei este data tot de relatia (3). Cum w, v si T au acealeasi valori in orice punct de pe suprafata sferica de raza r energia care trece prin toata suprafata sferica va fi W = 4πr2 2 1 ω2A2ρvT. Considerand priopagarea fara absorbtie , energia transportata de unda, intr-o perioada, prin orice suprafata sferica cu centrul in sursa sonora, trebuie sa fie aceeasi. Cum w, ρ, ω, v si T sunt aceleasi in toate punctele mediului, trebuie sa avem Ar = const. sau A=A0/r, adica amplitudinea este invers proportionala cu distanta pana la sursa Sonora. Pentru unda sferica putem descrie I = I0/r2 cu I0 = 2π2ρA2ν2v adica intensitatea undelor sonore sferice scade invers proportional cu patratul distantei de la sursa. c) Timbrul. Intre sunetele de aceeasi intensitate si inaltime, emise de instrumente diferite exista o deosebire calitativa pe care o numim timbrul sunetului. Un mod de vibratie a unei surse sonore reprezinta distributia ventrelor si nodurilor undelor stationare Aceasta deosebire este legata de faptul ca un corp material emite, in afara sunetului fundamental si o serie de sunete de frecvente superioare insa de intensitati mult mai mici decat a celui fundamental. Acestea depind de lungimea tubului sau corzii sonore. Corzile instrumentelor sau coloanelor de aer din tuburile instrumentelor de suflat trec de la un mod de vibratie (oscilatie) la altul foarte repede, incat totdeauna sunetul muzical este un sunet compus, in care sunt prezente simultan si frecvente superioare, numite armonice Timbrul este determinat tocmai de aceste sunete superioare care insotesc sunetul fundamental. Aceeasi piesa nu produce aceeasi senzatie auditiva si impresie asupra psihicului daca este redata de voci umane sau de instrumente diferite. Experienta arata ca timbrul undei sonore depinde de numarul, inaltimea si intensitatea sunetelor superioare, dar nu depinde de diferenta de faza dintre aceste vibratii (mai exact). Modurile de vibratie proprii ale corzilor vocale, care au lungimi diferite la oameni, cu frecventele armonice caracteristice, deosebesc vocile prin timbrul specific. Sunetele vocale sunt produse de vibratia corzilor vocale sub actiunea unui flux de aer. Daca deschizi gura si produci un sunet, fara sa pui in miscare alti muschi, il vei auzi nearticulat. Cand vorbesti, intra in actiune cavitatea bucala, muschii gatului, limba, buzele, faringele, care transforma sunetele in cuvinte. Sunetele muzicale sunt emise prin modificarea distantei si tensiunii in corzile vocale sub actiunea muschilor gatului. 3. Perceperea sunetelor Perceperea sunetelor de catre om se realizeaza prin intermediul urechii. Vibratiile auditive sunt transmise prin intermediul diferitelor parti ale urechii, facand sa vibreze asa numitele fibre ale lui Corty. Sub actiunea unui sunet de inaltime (frecventa data), vibreaza anumite fibre excitand terminatiile corespunzatoare ale nervului auditiv, care la randul sau transmite excitatia la creier. Nervii auditivi transforma energia vibratiilor produse in ureche de undele sonore in mici impulsuri nervoase (biocurenti) care produc in creier o senzatie auditiva(care depinde de varsta si de starea receptorului auditiv) Frecventa sunetelor audibile este cuprinsa intre aproximativ 16 Hz si 20000 Hz. Aceste limite variaza insa de la o perosoana la alta si in general cu varsta. Vibratiile de frecventa mai mica decat 16 Hz se numesc infrasunete, iar cele peste 20000 Hz se numesc utrasunete. Se constata deasemenea ca si intensitatea sunetelor este cuprinsa intre anumite limite si anume, aproximativ intre 4·10-12 W/m2 si 2·102 W/m2. Intensitatea minima care determina senzatia minima se numeste prag de audibilitate. Daca intensitatea sunetului creste foarte mult, in ureche apare o senzatie de presiune si apoi de durere. Intensitatea maxima peste care apare aceasta senzatie se numeste prag tactil sau pragul senzatiei de durere. Limitele de intensitate depind de frecventa sunetului. Astfel, se constata ce pentru frecvente cuprinse intre circa 1000 Hz si 3000 Hz urechea este cea mai sensibila pragul de auditibilitate este cel mai jos, atingand valori de ordinul 10-12 W/m2. Pentru frecvente mai joase sau mai inalte, urechea este mai putin sensibila, progul de audibilitate fiind mai ridicat. In figura alaturata sunt reprezantate schematic pragul de audibilitate si pragul senzatiei de durere (curbele pline). Regiunea dintre cele 2 curbe reprezinta suprafata intensitatilor audibile sau suprafata de audibilitate. Intensitatea senzatiei auditive (intensitatea subiectiva a sunetului) nu este proportionala cu intensitatea sunetului fizic definita mai sus. In general pentru un sunet de o frecventa data, senzatia auditiva creste rapid cu cresterea intensitatii si apoi, cand ne apropiem de pragul senzatiei de durere, intensitatea trebuie sa creasca foarte mult pentru ca urechea sa perceapa o diferenta, deci intensitatea subiectiva a sunetului nu poate fi masurata cantitativ exact. O evaluare aproximativa este data de legea psiho-fizica formulata de Weber si Fechner. Conform acestei legi, diferenta dintre senzatiile auditive produse 2 sunete este proportionala cu logaritmul raportului dintre cele 2 sunete, S2- S1 = klog(I2/I1) In aceasta relatie S1 reprezinta senzatia auditiva (sau nivelul intensitatii sunetului) produsa de sunetul de intensitate I1. Desi ipotezele pe baza carora se deduce aceasta relatie nu sunt exact satisfacute, ea este foarte importanta, deoarece sistemul de masura a a intensitatilor sonore (scara nivelelor de intensitate a sunetelor) se bazeaza pe aceasta lege. Daca luam ca nivel zero (senzatia auditiva S0 = 0) pragul de audibilitate I0, I0 = 10-12 W/m2, nivelul intensitatii sunetului este dat de relatia S = klog(I/I0), daca se ia k = 1, unitatea de masura pentru nivelul intensitatii sonore se numeste bel, iar daca se ia k = 0, decibel (dbel). Unei intensitati I = 10 I0, ii corespunde un nivel S = 10 dbel, pentru I = 100 I0 avem S = 20 dbel, iar pentru o intensitate apropriata de pragul senzatiei de durere I = 1014 I0 avem valoarea S = 140 dbel. In tabelul urmator dam nivelele intensitatii sunetelor pentru cateva sunete obisnuite; valorile intensitatilor se refera la sunetul de 1000 Hz. Pentru a percepe o vibratie ca sunet, in afara conditiilor de frecventa si intensitate mai exista si o conditie de durata. Astfel, pentru ca un om obisnuit sa perceapa bine inaltimea unui sunet, trebuie ca urechea sa sa primeasca unde sonore cel putin timp aproximativ o sutime de secunda, adica cel putin 5 vibratii pentru un sunet de 500 Hz, 10 vibratii pentru 1000 Hz etc. Totusi, dupa mult exercitiu, aceasta limita coboara sensibil ajungand, de exemplu, la 2 vibratii pentru a percepe destul de corect inaltimea unui sunet intre 40 Hz si 3000 Hz. Din punct de vedere al senzatiei auditive pe care o produc sunetele pot fi impartite in 3 clase: sunete musicale (simple sau compuse); zgomote si pocnete. Se arata experimental ca sunetel musicale sunt produse de miscari periodice, zgomotele de miscari neregulate, iar pocnetul este rezultatul lovirii urechii de o variatie brusca si scurta a presiunii aerulul. Relatia dintre 2 sunete produse succesiv sau simultan este caracterizata prin raportul dintre frecventele celor 2 sunete (ν2/ν1) numit interval, iar daca reprezinta raportul dintre anumite numere intregi, avem un interval muzical. Principalele intervale musicale sunt si sunt determinate unisonul (1); secunda mare (9/8 sau 10/9); terta mare (5/4); terta mice (6/5); cvarta (4/3); cvinta (3/2); sexta mare (5/3); sexta mica (8/5); septima mare (15/8) septima mica (9/5) si octava (2/1). Doua sau mai multe sunete produse simultab, separate prin intervale musicale, formeaza un accord. Senzatia auditiva pe care o produce poate fi mai mult sau mai putin placuta. In functie de aceasta, acordul se numeste consonant sau dissonant. Cele mai cunoscute acorduri sunt cele de octava, terta majora si cvinta, iar disonante cele de cvarta, sexta , secunda si septima. In general, acordul este cu atat mai consonant cu cat numerele care definesc raportul sunt mai mici. Trei sunete formeaza un accord perfect, daca ultimele doua sunt separate de primul (sunet fundamental) printr-o terta si, respective cvinta. Avem accord perfect major, daca terta este majora (luand pentru primul sunet unitatea, rapoartele sunt: 1, 5/4, 3/2) si acordul perfect minor (1, 6/5, 3/2). O alta notiune importanta este aceea de scara muzicala, care desemneaza o secventa de sunete separate prin intervale musicale. Aceste secvente se reproduce prin serii de cate sapte sunete, numite game. De exemplu, secventa de mai jos, cu denumirile notelor cunoscute de toti, reprezinta gama Do major: Note: do re mi fa sol la si do Interval fata de prima nota a gamei 1 9/8 5/4 4/3 3/2 5/3 15/8 2 interval succesiv 9/8 10/9 16/15 9/8 10/9 9/8 16/15 Intervalele 9/8 si 10/9 se numesc ton major, respective ton minor, iar 16/15 semiton. Scara muzicala avand succesiunea de tonuri si semitonuri de mai inainte se numeste scara diatonica naturala si contine serii de game in tonalitate indicate de nota de la care se porneste (tonica gamei). Sa observam ca, daca am pleca de la nota sol pentru a construe gama sol major, ar trebui sa introducem doua note noi: la si fa. In fine, daca am dori game avand ca tonica fiecare din cele sapte note, ar trebuie sa introducm o multime de note noi pentru fiecare octava. Pentru a ocoli aceasta dificultate s-a introdus scara uniform temperate care contine 12 semitonuri in fiecare octava, intervalul succesiv dintre doua note fiind de un semiton, interval constant si egal cu 21/12 = 1,05946. Seria standard pentru fiecare octava temperate va fi: Do (20); do# = reь(21/12); re (22/12); re# = miь(23/12); mi(24/12); fa(25/12); Fa# = solь(26/12); sol(27/12); sol# = laь(28/12); la (29/12); la# = siь(210/12); si(211/12); do(212/12); In scara temperate se poate construi usor orice gama avand ca tonica oricare dintre cele 12 note date mai sus. In scara temperate toate intervalele (afara de octava) sunt usor diferite de cele din scarile diatonice. Aceasta inseamna ca un instrument acordat in scara temperate nu va suna deosebit de bine, dar va suna la fel de bine indiferent de tonalitatea in care se va canta, in timp ce, daca ar fi acordat intr-o anumita gama diatonica naturala, va suna foarte bine daca compozitia cantata este in acea tonalitate, dar foarte prost pentru orice alta tonalitate. In timpul inregistrarii digitale (numerice) pe un compact-disc, sunetele convertite in semnale electrice codificate in secvente numerice (0 si 1) sunt gravate pe suprafata discului sub forma unor minuscule scobituri, care sunt apoi acoperite cu o folie subtire de aluminiu reflectorizant. Cand CD-ul este introdus in lectorul optoelectronic de discuri, un fascicul laser reflectat de succesiunea de scobituri decodifica informatia stocata in semnalele elctrice, care apoi sunt convertite in sunete de catre difuzoare. Acul capului unui pick-up urmareste denivelarile discului, facand sa vibreze spirele care se afla intre polii unui magnet, obtinandu-se prin inductie electromagnetica semnale electrice. Ele vor fi amplificate si transformate in semnale acustice de catre difuzoarele boxelor. BIBLIOGRAFIE - Compendiu de fizica, Editura Stiintifica si Enciclopedica, pg. 204 – 211 - Manual Fizica clasa a XI – a, Editura Teora, pg. 156 - 158 ---------------- ---------------- Fișier:Elemente de acustica 1'.png Fișier:Elemente de acustica 2'.png Fișier:Elemente de acustica 3'.png Fișier:Elemente de acustica 4'.png Fișier:Elemente de acustica 5'.png Vezi şi * Sunet Resurse * Handbook for Acoustic Ecology Categorie:Acustică